Prince des Vipères et Roi des Belettes
by Moinety
Summary: Quand Drago et Ron se rencontrent, seuls, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.


Comme à son habitude, le grand Drago Malefoy arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard tel le serpent de sa maison. Une démarche traînante, noble, telle que la lui avait enseignée son paternel. Il était seul car les deux abrutis qui lui servaient de gardes du corps étaient allés manger il ne savait trop quoi. Mais peu importait, personne n'osait le défier, lui l'héritier Malefoy. Enfin ça, c'était sans compter le plus grand badaud de tous les temps, Ronald Weasley.

En effet, le rouquin avait décidé, il y'a longtemps de cela, que le blond serait son pire ennemi personnel. Et bien sûr, c'était réciproque. La guerre entre le riche et le pauvre avait été déclarée le jour où le merveilleux Harry Potter avait choisi son camp, le jour où il avait refusé à la fois l'amitié et la poignée de main du fils Malefoy. Mais, tout le monde le savait, ces deux-là étaient de toutes façons faits pour se haïr, comme leurs ancêtres avant eux et ce, durant des générations.

Alors que le Serpentard était absorbé par ses pensées, à savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de lui quand et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussissait son coup, s'il allait réellement devoir se marier avec Parkinson ou s'il allait réussir à trouver un arrangement et se marier avec une Sang-Pur au visage plus- plus harmonieux, Ron passa à côté de lui. Et comme tout bon ennemi qui se respecte, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de provoquer sa Némésis.

**_Alors Malefoy, on a tellement peur sans les deux gorilles qu'on regarde même pas devant soi ? C'est dommage, les élèves ne peuvent pas admirer ta face de fouine peureuse et prétentieuse !**

Ledit Malefoy, sorti assez subitement de ses pérégrinations, foudroya le roux du regard. Mais celui-ci n'en parut pour le moins pas impressionné. C'est vrai que tout seul, Malefoy était bien moins imposant qu'avec ses armoires à glace d'amis. Cela dit, il avait l'air bien plus menaçant. Un peu comme un caniche, tout petit, à essayer de se protéger, mais quand la bagarre vient à lui, il ne peut se permettre de la refuser. Et Ron sembla perdre quelque peu de sa confiance.

**_Dans ce cas-là on est à égalité, belette. Sauf que dans ton cas, les gens se passeraient bien de voir ton visage hideux de rouquin pauvre.**

Cette voix traînante, presque autant que sa démarche. Les ennemis se faisaient face. Un partout, balle au centre. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans se jeter des insultes au visage, et aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient chacun seul de leur côté, sans leurs amis pour les aider –ou plutôt pour les retenir de se sauter à la gorge-, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Malgré tout le dégoût qu'il a pour ces êtres, Malefoy se jeta sur Weasley pour se battre à la Moldue. Et Ron, bien qu'il ne soit pas l'incarnation du courage ni l'homme le plus athlétique sur Terre, se jeta à corps perdu sur son adversaire.

C'est ainsi que démarra la plus mémorable des bagarres à la Moldue de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Les garçons roulaient, se retrouvant tantôt à cheval sur l'autre, tantôt sous son ennemi. Ils se ruaient de coups à s'en faire mal aux poings, profitant chacun leur tour de la faiblesse de l'adversaire coincé entre ses cuisses. Tous deux se retenaient de pleurer, leurs yeux les piquant chaque seconde un peu plus sous le coup des coups qu'ils s'entredonnaient. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait paraître plus faible que l'autre, ainsi, alors qu'ils se sentaient sur le point de craquer et de pleurer, ils frappaient encore plus fort, souhaitant que l'autre craque en premier.

C'est alors que, à bout de forces, les deux ennemis se regardèrent, laissant couler leurs larmes et s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Mettez ça sur le compte de la fatigue, de la souffrance ou de ce que vous voulez, Malefoy roula pour se retrouver à nouveau à cheval sur Weasley, l'embrassant toujours. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes ni pour quelle raison il embrassait son pire ennemi, mais chacun d'eux savait que ce n'était rien d'autre que les conséquences d'une bagarre à la Moldue et de l'accumulation de leur haine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ayant calmé leurs larmes, saignant abondamment de l'arcade pour l'un et des lèvres et du nez pour l'autre, ils mirent fin à leur baiser passionné, se levèrent, Drago s'épousseta tandis que Ron remit sa robe droite, puis partirent tous deux dans la direction de leur maison respective.

Aucun d'eux ne parla jamais à personne de cet accrochage, leurs rencontres se firent dès lors en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs, échanges haineux de paroles et de regards dédaigneux, quelquefois même que quelques sortilèges quasiment inoffensifs, et s'ils étaient seuls, leur meilleure arme restait l'indifférence. A partir de ce moment-là, chacun d'eux prit grande attention que la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne se transforme pas à nouveau en une passion dévorante.


End file.
